A song of myself
by Odilee
Summary: "You wish to be with them, don't you?", the young woman with the hair of bright sapphires asked calmly. Her voice had a gloomy touch. Like it was tormented by endless sorrow and deep anchored pain. - After being left behind together with all the Yeuls Caius vowed to protect, the feeling of being lonely grows deep within his heart. He wishes to experience the new world.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow readers and writers ^^. Just so you know: this is my really first fanfiction ever and even the first story I've written in english. English isn't my first language, so there may be some mistakes. But I've given my very best and hope you'll still enjoy my little story. Feedback is welcome, have fun!

* * *

><p>Dark eyes, that have lost their hot, burning fury gazed into the pitch black nothingness. Caius sat there, on the cold cobble stone ground. To his right a big sword. Rammed into the thick stone floor. From the outside he seemed calm. With no sign of emotion on his blank face. The guardian of this doomed realm looked just like an empty shell. Left behind from the very last bit of his remorseful soul. In reality he fought an inner battle. It was a mess. Like a mass of riving snakes, chocking and eating each others alive. He couldn't take it any longer and yet he had to live on. For the new world to go on, for the dead that needed a shepherd in the desolated wastelands of this dark realm. For the many Yeuls that yearned for his freedom, for the many Yeuls that yearned for his company and for those Yeuls that wanted to ease his endless pain.<p>

Taking a deep breath Caius rose his stiff body from the dusty ground, while the cold breeze played with his violet, adorned hair. The hand-crafted pearls and metal fragments chimed in the cold breath of death like one of these old, pulsian wind chimes. The disturbing, thick scent of Chaos flooded his nostrils. It was disgusting, jet he didn't frown. It was like the ancient warrior hadn't enough energy for any emotion. It was consumed by this eternal war that raged within his clouded mind. He could remember how in old times he sometimes wished to go down with the sun. To just disappear. Caius couldn't bear it any more.

The guardians right, rough hand grabbed the handle of his broad, chaotic looking weapon. So much memories were connected to it. Caius pulled Ragnarök out, with an powerful force, leaving dust and little splinters of dark stone behind. The sound what it made, while being pulled out was awful. Yet the amethyst haired warrior didn't really care for this scratching noise. Next to the fresh "wound" that he carved into the floor, were countless more. It was like the tall man didn't even leave his guard just one time after the beginning of the new world. The new world without gods.

Oh how did he wish to go back on earth, while the whispers of thousands of Yeuls tinged in his ears. It made him nearly mad. All this pressure, unbearable. Caius heaved the rather large broadsword over his head and put it on his nearly stiff back. It wasn't really that heavy for himself. The purple haired guardian got used to its weight. Letting a little sigh go, he turned around. One of many Yeuls stood right before him. Even though she looked like all the other girls, Caius could say which of these poor, little beings was standing in front of him. The one that liked flowers.

"You wish to be with them, don't you?", the young woman with the hair of bright sapphires asked calmly. Her voice had a gloomy touch. Like it was tormented by endless sorrow and deep anchored pain. As the eternal guardian raised his dark voice to answer the seeress's, her moss green eyes fell upon the little flower that she was holding in her slender hands. It had white petals and a long, slender stem. Caius choked on the answer. Didn't want to say even one word. "Sure you do. Poor you.", Yeul brought the beautiful plant up to her eye level. "And you will. You will go.", a sad smile appeared on the seeress's pale lips. "You should be happy, until your afterlife. We will meet again.", her words struck him like thunder. "Yeul-", the chaotic warriors words broke off. A sudden pain burned deep in his chest, like someone impaled his heart with an hot iron. Gasping frantic for precious air, Caius pressed his his right hand on his broad breast. Right there, where his heart found its place. "What are you...", the tall warrior took a few steps back. Yeul followed him, her fragile hand stretched out for Caius. As it touched his torso, the fire in the agonized mans heart spread out. Diffused itself in his blood. "I'm doing what has to be done. I'll end your torment.", the veiled girls voice whispered in his head, while he took another step towards the stony edge behind him. Just to stumble and fall backwards into the pitch black abyss.

His sight went black while he reached his left arm out for Yeul. This couldn't be. Caius didn't want to leave his seeress behind. He was her pledged guardian. The need to return to her was all he could think of while the darkness around him tugged on his body. It felt like this dark force had the intention to tear him apart. Agony emerged on his tanned face. Physical pain rushed through his body, like someone tried to rip his still beating heart out. The purple eyed warrior tried to scream, but he couldn't. As he opened his mouth something cold flooded it. It was soft, like water. In this very moment he realized that he wasn't caught in the eternal darkness anymore. Bitter cold water surrounded his nearly shivering body. Opening his eyes he was able to see a light. Caius gazed at it like it was the most beautiful thing on this world. He even raised his right arm and tried to reach for it. Without success. Frustrated he wanted to withdraw his hand, but something grasped his wrist. A slim, feminine looking hand.


	2. Winters coming

It's not thaaat long but here's the next chapter ^^. I think the second chapter will be a bit longer, there are so much things in my mind haha. Thanks for reading and feedback is appreciated. It really helps me to keep my fic going aand it's really nice to know if you liked it or not.

* * *

><p><span><strong>1. Winters coming<strong>

"Hold on!", a very familiar, womanly voice shouted above the rigid water surface while keeping hold on his rather broad wrist. Compared to that dainty hand it was in fact pretty broad. After a few seconds of asking himself who this person could actually be Caius suddenly realized, that the "calm" water surface was frozen. With this new knowledge a flash of coldness rushed through his nearly motionless body. He began to tremble like an aspen leaf. Never ever had the chaotic guardian felt so helpless. Or at least it felt like it. In some way he was ashamed because of his weakness.

Just before Caius drifted off into his confused thoughts, his unknown savior pulled him with an powerful jerk out of the bone-chilling cold water. The tall warrior spat some of the cold liquid out of his nearly blue mouth before he gasped violently for precious air. The high-pitched sound of a siren buzzed in his sensitive ears. It was awful. Why would someone turn this monstrosities on by free will?

The unknown stranger that saved Caius's life dragged him further out of the little water hole. As the sharp coolness of the frozen surface beneath his body touched his bare torso, he groaned agonized. Not only that this damn, frosty ice plate was bloody cold. A medium sized shard slashes it's way from his chest to his nude hips. A pained gasp was released from his nearly blue lips. The purple haired man with the light tan wondered where the hell his armour could be. Just by now he realized, that he was completely naked. How silly must he look. It was embarrassing, yet no one laughed at the quivering man. Fortune smiled upon him, ironically.

"Damn..", the familiar stranger cursed in a muted tone. While hot, red blood dripped on the white surface beneath him, he was entirely pulled out of the slowly expanding water hole. Panting like a nearly drowned person Caius lifted his head up. His dark gaze met the frosty, light blue eyes of his rescuer. A surprised gasp left the tall mans shivering lips. It was her! The ex-soldier of Cocoon, guardian knight of Etro, the savior! It was Lightning. "Come on big boy.", the rose haired woman that was dressed in a police officer uniform gasped while supporting the heavy, injured body of the trembling stranger. His dark red blood seeped into the clean shirt of her uniform and colored it nearly red. Lightning seemed to have her problems with his weight but didn't complain at all.

Caius tried his best to drag himself over to the riverside, but wasn't really a big help for her. Because of his heaviness the crumbling coat of ice started to break. The brave police officer frowned at the frozen surface, while supporting the foreign looking man with all her might. She didn't want to take a bath in this freezing cold water!

After a few steps more the ice made a loud, creakily sound. The frozen water underneath their shuddering feet gave in and broke into a few ice shards. The blue eyed woman was slightly startled, as her and Caius legs began to sank into the dark fluid of the winterly sea.

"What the..", Lightning gasped a bit desperate in this particular hard situation. The amethyst haired guardian twisted his mouth a in despair. He sure didn't like prospect of another cold bath too. In the momentum of their downfall he pressed the fair skinned woman with his left arm on his bare chest and leaped forward. It was a pretty good move. With his broad back first he fell into the muddy snow, making an terrible sound. A medium sized stone drilled itself into his poor spine.

Lightning clenched her light colored eyes while she fell on the strangers cold, bare torso. Her weight caused the nasty stone to drill itself further into Caius's back. One could feel really bad for this poor guy. His first day in the new world and his surroundings already tried to kill him. Lovely.

Groaning slightly pained the police officer pulled herself together and got up, using the pretty foreign looking mans ribcage as support. "That was a hell of action.", her a tad low-pitched voice trembled slightly. "Now we need to get you to a hospital.", the delicate pink haired woman examined carefully the nearly white colored environment. The cold hearted winter had claimed once green landscape for himself.

* * *

><p>Sneezing softly a short woman with white roses in her sapphire colored, pinned-up hair pulled a little floral arrangement out of a dark, wooden rack. It was truly beautiful. It had a wintry theme. Twigs of evergreens were positioned in a circle on a little, wooden disk. Within the circle one could see a little red plastic apple. It was adorned with golden glitter and a little likewise golden coloured ribbon on its top. With the little fake presents, a few more golden ribbons and white golden glittery snowflakes in it, the floral arrangement looked a tad cheesy. But the tiny woman didn't seem to care. In fact she liked all this cheesiness.<p>

"Bless you!", a cheery voice tinged from the decorated entrance, after the christmassy chime of little, golden bells. They were hanged up above the red, newly painted doorway. The owner of this shop was truly excited about the coming of Christmas. "Oh, I'm sorry.", the short woman with the silverish, blue hair rubbed the tip of her nose slightly. "Good day to you Noel.", another sneeze followed. "Good day to you too Yeul. You're getting ill hum?", the dark brown haired, young man that stood in the glittery doorway raised his likewise brown, a bit thin eyebrows in deep worry. He wore a long, nearly black, dark brown coat that was made out of wool. It was covered in countless snowflakes and on its front, greyish-golden buttons found their place. Little cat paws were stomped into their surface. Underneath the thick coat his dark blue jeans were seen. They seemed to be newly bought. On his feet were heavy, black imitation leather boots. This dark fellows owned pretty thick, removable inner lining. His boots were a bit drenched from the melting snow. Like the blue-eyes mans brown hair, that was slowly soaked from the melting snowflakes on it. Noel looked a all in one kind of funny, because the golden glitter from the garland, that was pinned above the doorway, fluttered slowly down on his damp head.

"Oh no no no. Don't you worry.", Yeul's little, slender hand reached into her dark blue coat pocket to pull a soft, white handkerchief out. The silver, with ornaments adorned buckles that were designed to hold this winterly piece of clothing together, jingled a bit in response to her movement. After that she brought the handkerchief up to her sickish red nose. "I'm fine, Noel.", she mumbled muffled into the white fabric. After a few, deep breaths were taken she sneezed again. But this time into the soft piece of cloth. "If you say so...Still you should take a bit time off for yourself." the young but dark voice Noel's sounded worried. The short woman shook her head in refusal while she set the beautiful floral arrangement down on the dark brown lacquered oak shop counter. "I can't. It's almost Christmas!", Yeul was sincerely upset. "I have no one to cover me. Who will take over the duty of running my flower shop?", crossing both arms before her in thick layers covered chest the green-eyed woman furrowed her left eyebrow.

"I will.", came it quick like a shot out of the young mans smiling mouth. Yeul was indeed confused over this fast answer. "No you don't", a warm laugh was heard from the blue-eyed man. "Yes I will.", was his determined repartee. The blue haired florist grumbled a little in response. She didn't like to hand her precious shop over to someone another. But it was Noel, he wouldn't ravage it or anything. He knew that this little, tiny shop meant a lot to her.

"Okay Noel..But only if you promise that you're open to take a few lessons about flowers to me.", Yeul said convinced while holding up her right index finger. "Okay okay. I promise, Yeul.", he nodded with a big grin on his a little blue tarnished lips. It was deadly cold outside. "Oh by the way Yeul, why are you so..how should I say. Uhm why are you so...nicely dressed? Because you know your hair and yeah." Noel's big grin disappeared. He was a bit flustered one could say. "Well y-you look v-very pretty today.", he spluttered while scratching the back of his head because of his nervousness. That was almost always his big problem when he wanted to make Yeul a compliment. Most of the time he failed and his green-eyed crush would giggle gently.

And even this time a gentle giggle was heard from the pale, little woman with the bright jade colored eyes. "Thank you Noel. It's because...well I just wanted to try something out" a faint blush appeared on her sickly pale cheeks. "So uhm...Y-yeah nicely done Yeul! Well, I-I will come b-back later aaaaaand take s-some lessons from you! See you later Yeul!", Noel stammered awfully before he tried to flee out of the flower shop, but failing horribly. The dark brown haired, young man ran right ahead against the cold glass door of the shop.

It caused Yeul to giggle even louder. Poor Noel, he could be so clumsy in her presence. He took a step back and rubbed his forehead. Mumbling something of being utterly embarrassed, the chocolate brown haired man shook his head before raising his hand to wave goodbye to Yeul. She returned the gesture before Noel disappeared through the doorway.

Outside the flower shop he took a deep breath while a rush of coldness rushed through his bones. He closed his bright blue eyes. The icy winter breeze had a fresh scent. It was mixed with a note of cinnamon, probably because christmassy floral arrangements that took their place in front of Yeuls tiny shop. As Noel opened his eyes again he clenched his fist to an victory move.

After a while Yeul heard a loud "YES!" coming from the outside of her shop. She was truly irritated, but didn't bother to go after her euphoric friend.

* * *

><p>It was a bit difficult to write the Caius being rescued part. Because he is pretty tough. I hope I didn't made him too weak, haha.<p> 


	3. The Doctor and the Director

Sooooo the next chapter is up ^^. It's just a bit longer than the last but yeah. I also tried to separate the paragraphs better so it's easier to read. Have fun and thanks for reading it, feedback is appreciated ^-^/)

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Doctor and the Director<strong>

With the faint sound of rolling car tires in his thumping ears, Caius gazed out of the car window. He was clothed in a lightly soaked, plushy microfiber blanket. It was held in a soft, sky-blueish color and kept him pretty warm. Even though it was a bit damp. The reason of this was the crystal clear water, that found its way out of the trembling guardians amethyst colored hair and into the soft fabric. His dark, purple eyes were fixed on the frosty car window and had an gloomy expression. Around the dark outer corner of his iris were thin, red veins. An obvious sign for his weariness.

He felt sick. Sick for leaving Yeul behind, even though it was actually her fault. He couldn't do anything about it. This thought didn't want to leave his disordered mind. It was squeezing his new, apparently mortal heart. The long slash, that was cut into his torso while being dragged out of the little, icy hole was still present on his bare chest. Although Lightning patched it up as good as she could. Yeul really made him mortal. It was strangely odd having an mortal body after thousands of years being immortal. In some way he liked the idea of being able to die again, but at the same moment it was horribly terrifying. He wouldn't say this aloud, but the fear of losing this fresh, new life was rather present in his weary head. Sure, he wanted to go back to all the Yeuls...but deep within, under a thick layer of remorse, agony and sadness gleamed a little glimmer of happiness.

The rough, moist feeling of a dog's tongue drew him out of his thoughts. Lightning's annoying german shepherd was licking off Caius's cold, slightly rosy right cheek. The purple haired man wanted to push the heavy dog away, but was instantly distracted from a surreal sight. A very familiar person rushed out of a little, cheesy decorated flower shop. It was Noel! He seemed to be incredibly happy. Pushing the heavy dog away with apparent ease, Caius moved his tanned face closer to the cold, frosty glass of the car window. He just couldn't believe it. This were his first hours in the new world and he already met two people, that he knew from the old world. There was something really fishy.

"Caius, stop trying to licking this poor man off.", came a tight voice from the front part of the car. It was Lightning.

Caius raised his left eyebrow. "What?", he asked a bit surprised. Did she meant him or...the dog? "That's the dogs name.", was her unconcerned answer. "Oh.", the now mortal ex-guardian raised his cold hand to press it against his pretty warm forehead. "Your name is Caius, right?", the rose haired police officer tugged on her white, blood soaked shirt. The blood was beginning to dry. Briefly said, it was ruined. But Lightning didn't really care. She seemed to be deep in thoughts. Something was bugging her. But Caius couldn't really tell what it was.

"Yes...how did you-", the blue eyed woman brought up her fairly dainty, right hand to cut the foreign mans words off. "I just... knew it", she lowered her now slightly trembling hand again. She was nervous. It wasn't really a lie. Lightning just knew who this strange man was... at least in some kind of way. She remembered his name very clearly...like she already met him in the past. All this was a kind of confusing and one of the many reasons why she didn't call the ambulance. It would have been a truly big turmoil.

"Ah.", Caius leaned his injured torso forward and examined the in snow covered street, that was lying ahead of them. Lightning liked the soft chime, that came from the tall mans strange, colorful braids. Somehow it calmed her overwrought senses."My name is Claire...by the way" the pale woman brushed one of her faint rose quartz colored strands aside. This particular, bloody strand was always annoying her. The man with the truly weird eye color raised the left corner of his mouth to a strangely smug looking grin.

Oh damn, Claire wanted to punch him in his goddamn idiot-face for that. This grin made her so ...ugh! And she didn't even know why. "Claire.", he repeated thoughtful with his deep voice. "It suits you...even though it sounds so much more elegant.", the blue eyed woman narrowed her eyes a bit. This guy...he didn't even know her. So why was he acting like they were familiar to each other. Okay he was in some odd way familiar to her, but how did he know about Claire?

"So...do you have a identification card?", the car tires squeaked a little bit over the muddy, snow covered asphalt, while she turned the car into the left street.

"Identi..what?", Caius's smug grin disappeared rapidly, he looked oddly confused. "Like I thought...", the car stopped instantly, right before a little, wooden door. "You're not from here.", she unlocked her safety belt and turned the car off. The dog, that somehow had the same name as Caius began to whimper. "No Caius, you have to stay in the car.", letting go something that could count as a sigh the dog surrendered in his defeat and laid down on the black leather back seat. After a few desperate attempts, the police officer opened the slightly frozen car door. Oh how she hated winter. It was cold and.. wet.

"Where are you going?", Caius leaned a bit more forward, so he could see where his grumpy savior was going.

"I'll bring you to Vanille, she will...patch you up better than I ever could.", surprise was mirrored on the tired warriors, a tad ill looking face.

"Oh..." , Claire nodded at him, while she opened the frosty car door for him. "While she takes care of you, I will get you some clothes. You can't walk all day long naked through the streets of London.", she narrowed her thin, beautifully contoured eyebrows. "Oh I can't?", Caius tried to be a bit...funny one could say. "Nah.", the officer grabbed his tick upper arm to drag him out of the police car. The Pulse warrior just laughed silently to himself at her attempt, while letting Claire drag him out of the comfort of the warm car. The "warrior goddess" was still a truly feisty woman.

In the fresh winter air again, Caius took a deep breath. Cold, dry air filled his nostrils. He didn't like the cold weather of this location but wasn't really in the place to complain. Plus he didn't need to step barefoot into the cold snow. On his a bit too big feet were pink, little slippers. Claire gave them to him. They didn't really fit that well but the amethyst haired warrior would endure it.

Claire brought up her pale hands and shoved the well build frame of the tall, foreign looking man ahead. "Now go, or you'll catch a cold.", the rose haired woman urged him fiercely forward . "Okay okay. You don't need to push me.", Caius complained a bit stressed.

As they both arrived at the heavy, wooden door the much smaller police officer moved her right hand forward to ring the golden painted doorbell. After a few Seconds of waiting, a pretty high-pitched but likable voice tinged from the black box that was bolted to the carmine red brick wall. Right next to the door.

"Hello?", the voice had a little touch of weariness.

"It's me, Claire.", Claire answered oddly friendly. It was so strange to hear a actually nice tone in her low voice. Caius noticed, that her voice was much softer when she was playing nice. A truly scary fact.

"Oh! Come in!", an unnerving buzz came from the dark brown, wooden door.

Claire pushed the buzzing door open, and stepped into the hallway. Caius followed her silently. This hallway was a kind of strange to him. It looked so...gray, cold. He definitely didn't like it at all.

At the end of this ugly looking corridor opened a little, red lacquered door.  
>Vanille sticked her orange head out of the doorway and flashed a smile at them both.<p>

"Heeey Claire and ugh your shirt is all bloody! And who the goddamn hell is this half naked stranger. Oh boy, you should get something to wear.", the green eyed woman said as mad as hell. The rose haired woman snorted at Vanilles a bit overstated reaction. It just wasn't necessary, at least in her opinion.

"Come in, both of you.", were Vanilles last words, after she vanished into her apartment. Claire shrugged and followed the young woman into her little home. A thick, sweet smell reached her nostrils. Cinnamon and and her dearly loved Lübecker Marzipan. Oh how she loved sweets! Sweets were her greatest obsession. Despite she couldn't eat much of them. The fear of getting all chubby was anchored deep into her mind.

Caius, who followed the small police officer, was amazed by this new smell. He surely liked it. Although it was a bit too sweet for him. It felt like his nostrils would explode from a sugar shock.

As they both reached the kitchen, another voice was heard. It sounded slightly young but belonged clearly to a man. Even though it merged pretty well with the Christmas tootling that came from the kitchen radio. Claire raised both of her fair colored eyebrows and stepped immediately into the little, cozy kitchen. A pale, young man with silver-white hair sat there, on a little, wooden kitchen chair. It was Hope Estheim. He was clothed in a strange, christmassy knit pullover. Probably made by Vanille. This poor guy would even wear a pink feather boa if it was made by her. Somehow a funny fact. In front of him, on the surface of the wooden kitchen table took a dark blue plastic bowl it's place. It was filled with little, star shaped cookies. In his really good manicured hands he held the recent newspaper.

"Good day to you Hope.", the blue eyed woman took a careful step forward.

The young man raised his pale head to face the blood stained police officer. "Claire! How are you? Ow man, you look pretty bad. Is this your blood?" Claire shook her head in response.

"It's his blood.", she pointed at Caius, that seemed to be a little lost in the red-orange colored kitchen. This colors were nearly burning his eyes out of its sockets.

"Ooooh.", Hope seemed to be surprised, but a tiny smile crept silently on his slightly curved lips. "And who is "he"? Don't say you've got a boyfriend.", the smile evolved to a cheeky grin.

The grumpy woman groaned in refusal. She had already foreseen it. "No, he's not my Boyfriend. His name is Caius.", a noisy laugh was heard outside of the kitchen. It was probably Vanilles. "So your dog is now...a human?", joked Hope visibly amused.

"I see you're the funny one today, hm?", Claire narrowed her faint pink eyebrows.

"A kind of.", the crackling sound of breaking porcelain was heard from behind the two visitors.

Hope leaned forward, against the dark edge of the wooden kitchen table. "Vanille, are you okay?", his young voice was thick with worry.

"Yeah yeah don't you worry.", was her genuine cheery answer. "I was just a bit surprised. Ooooh, my poor porcelain plate."

Claire smiled slightly amused, while the dark haired, tall warrior was terrified by that smile. The woman that he knew as "Lightning" just didn't smile. But Claire did. The former warrior goddess was much more content in the new world. Caius wasn't really emotionally attached to her, but it filled his aching heart with a little warmth.

"So uhm...", the woman with the eyes that matched a blue summer sky scratched the back of her rose colored head. "Vanille? I need you to patch Caius up, the human-Caius. ", she narrowed her eyes, while Vanille giggled in amusement behind her back. Claire turned around to face the smaller woman. Her face was lightly stern.

"Okay okay, I'll see what I can do. But why didn't you bring him to the hospital?", the orange haired doctor turned around and went ahead into the little bathroom.  
>The officer followed her together with Caius.<p>

"Because of reasons.", was Claire's dry answer. Surely she couldn't tell Vanille why she didn't bring this alien looking guy to the hospital. She would be crazy doing that.

"Reasons huh?", Vanille raised her left, slender shaped eyebrow and turned around to face the both of them. In response the rose haired police officer looked her dead in the eye.

"Okay okay I see, I'll have to live with that.", the Doctor laughed softly.

Claire wanted to say something in response, but the doorbell cut her off.


	4. a strange Cat

Aaaand here's a new chapter ^^. Sorry for the long pause, had a few things to do. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, I appreciate it really much! It's great to know that someone seems to like what I do.

* * *

><p><strong>3. A strange cat<strong>

"Why?" a hoarse, scratchy voice asked thick of sorrow. After Caius's downfall the dusty wastelands that were filled with whispering waves of Chaos became deadly silent. The absence of the immortal guardian tore a gaping wound into the atmosphere. "Why did you take him from us?" another voice asked. One could clearly hear out her offendedness. It summoned a weary expression on the veiled face of the flower loving seeress.

"Because he suffered." was her obvious answer while twirling the thin stem of a white flower between her right index finger and thumb.

"His sorrow...It was indeed time to be ended. " she pursed her pale lips in slight desperation.

"He did so much for all of us. He teared down the foundations of time...killed the goddess in the end and resolved his own fate with his very death." a sigh was heard behind her, while she raised her head to look at the dark sky.

"We've never paid back our heavy deeds. Not even as he stayed together with us in this sad tragedy of a temple. Not as if he had a choice..." the green eyed girl's soft voice shook slightly while the beautiful flower slipped slowly out of her slender fingers.

"We've gone too far with our wishes. We fulfilled our dream of an eternity with Caius. In the end our selfish wish broke him. I saw it in his dark eyes. They were a empty and dark like the night sky...jet so full of stars that gleam full of bitter sadness." with a faint rustle the fragile flower met the cold stone floor.

"But we can not dwell alone in this forgotten realm. Who will push the Chaos back if not Caius? He is the only one who can-"

"No." the veiled seeress cut another complaining Yeul off.

"That's not right." she softly shook her head in refusal while stepping slowly over the dark cobble stone.

"We can." her steps stopped right in front of Ragnarök, the brutal looking broadsword that was pulled back into the gloomy realm of death and chaos. While Caius' soul was "reborn" into the new world, his armor and weapons were pulled back into Valhalla. It was Yeuls doing. She wanted him to forget...and how could he forget if he had these things with him? The only thing she couldn't take away from him was his bandanna. No, it was really way too important for him.

"We're not little girls anymore. Everyone of you knows that." Her slender hand reached out for the hilt of the dark sword that was nearly as big as her.

"Our souls ...they're much older. Even if we're dead we've grown to be someone else. Someone that has to take responsibility for his actions." she furrowed her bright, blue eyebrows, while pulling on the broadswords hilt.

* * *

><p>"Ugh."<br>Claire turned her face away from the spectacle in disgust. Vanille was sewing the big, ugly slash that took place from Caius' upper chest to his torso. The rose haired woman didn't really got a problem with blood but oh how she hated seeing someone sewing wounds like this. It was rather deep and would leave a large scar behind. But the foreign looking man didn't really care. He just sat there on Vanilles white toilet lid while gazing into the nothingness.

A few minutes ago she would have said that he looked really funny with that silly blanket of hers on his broad shoulders...but now he was just so sad. The police officer couldn't recall seeing someone so sad like this man. She noticed that just seconds ago, because she was pretty much staring at him. Not because she found him attractive like the most people would say. No, the very reason was: he had an really intimidating aura. In the moment Claire was nearly terrified of him and she wasn't truly able to say why.

The blue eyed woman was glad that she stood with her back to Caius. Else she would have continued to stare at the tall man with the lilac colored bandanna. As compensation she gazed down on a little, blue furred cat. This little fellow sat right before Vanilles front door. Claire asked herself who rang the doorbell just to leave this purring cat behind. It had a really interesting eye color. Intensive, bright emerald green.

"Claire, are you alright?" Hope asked in a heavy, concerned tone. He noticed her strange behavior rather quickly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." the pale woman lied obviously.

On the directors thin lips spread a knowing smile. "That..friend of yours. He hasn't anything to wear I hear?"

"He isn't my friend." Claire looked down on her silver, ticking wristwatch. "But yes, I need to get something for him...naah. He can't run naked through the cold, snowy London! Well okay he has a blanket but...you know what I mean." she rubbed her forehead stressed.

"Not a serious problem, Vanille has some old clothes from Snow laying around somewhere in her apartment. He wanted her to repair it...but I think this man could use it more. "

"Really?" the police officer sighed in relief. "Would that be okay, Vanille?" she turned around to face Vanille, that finished sewing the big cut. "Oh? Yes yes. I don't think he would mind. Didn't ask for his clothes in ages" The orange haired woman got up and nearly rushed out of the cold colored bathroom.

Hope followed her, leaving Claire and Caius alone. A really.. strange situation in the rose haired womans opinion. Suddenly it was slightly awkward to be left alone with this frightening guy that presence would pass to the presence of a cold blooded mass murderer. Plus the strange music that came out of the kitchen. But well, she wasn't that alone at all, was she? To her right was still the little cat with the soft, blue fur. On its neck dangled a little, flower shaped pendant that was attached to a dark blue leather collar. Her new, little friend was watching Caius, until he turned his head to look at them both. Claire noticed him and turned her head in return in his direction. His eyes appeared to be a bit tired, like he hadn't slept in days. The fair woman was sure, she would look the same after that hell of a day.

"How did you even found me ? I was floating under a pretty thick layer of ice, wasn't I?" Caius asked to break the silence. The tone of his voice struck her like lightning. It tended to remember her on something. Something that was lost so long ago. His voice was so damn familiar and she couldn't even tell why. Maybe the old woman was right...

"I just found you." Claire lied obviously, again. Oh my she was such a bad liar. "Sure, you had a pretty big hammer with you. It looked like you knew there was something under the ice." his dark gaze slipped down to the little cat. It purred softly in response. This cat...oh it reminded him on someone.

The woman with the heavenly blue eyes began to feel a bit nervous and crossed her arms in refusal. "Well... yes so it was."

"So there isn't something more to it? You didn't seem surprised to see a naked man under that thick, flawlessly frozen ice surface."

"Well I'm pretty professional. And that wasn't the first bizarre thing I saw in my whole career.." she sighed nervously. His questions bothered her. What should she tell him? The truth would be...too crazy. No, he wouldn't believe a single word.

"Aaah sure." he raised one of his amethyst colored eyebrows in great disbelief. There was something more to it. He could sense it, but won't bother her further.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" the nervous woman asked a bit dryly, trying to calm her senses. If it was really true what she was told then..

"Hmpf, I will find something.", was his quick answer. "Sure you will." Claire's voice was thick with irony.

"I will take you home with me. Can't let you walk around in the cold winter weather. I'm not that cold hearted."

"What?" Caius didn't really like her proposal.

"Yeah you heard it right. I will take you home to me." she gave him a cold stare. This woman definitively didn't like to argue.

"Why would you do that? That's nonsense. You don't even know who I am." he narrowed his eyebrows in a bitter fashion. No, the former immortal guardian wouldn't endure that. It was so bizarre. The very woman that had lost her sister because of his selfish actions was patronizing him. He felt like a damn fool.

"I don't repeat myself." Claire grumbled stolidy.

"No."

"Yes."

"No.."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're so stubborn." now Caius grumbled too. He didn't deserve any of that nor could he take her "offer".

"You don't have a choice." the shorter woman insisted in a cold manner.

"People always have a choice, Claire." her real name was still so alien to him...But it helped to suspend it from the woman he used to "know" as Lightning. This person in front of him was slightly different and yet the same.

The stubborn police officer opened her mouth to respond something, but she wasn't able to say nearly anything. She was suddenly so surprised how he spoke her name out. It was so cold, very foreign. Nearly an accent. She knew that tone.

"Well then, I have sad news: I'll have to kidnap you." was the pale womans dry suggestion after a few moments of silence.

"What." he looked at her in disbelief.

"You heard me right, Caius." she crossed her athletic arms in a stubborn manner.

"Stop that." Caius insisted.

"Well no, not today."

"But tomorrow?"

"Oh no don't go there, big guy!"

"Oh I will, tiny woman."

"You..." Claire gave the taller man a poisonous glare.

"Oh I see, you two really like each other." Vanille bumped into the scene, with a large pile of clothes in her slender hands.

Caius turned his head away from Claire with a little cough behind his broad fist. As the saying goes: The wiser head gives in.

The quite embarrassed officer did the same and turned away from the injured man to face the orange haired doctor. "Are you sure that... this will be okay?" she seemed unsure if Vanille could really spare this clothes.

"Nah sure!", a bright smile appeared on Vanilles lips. "Don't worry. And about that thing with taking this guy to your home. He can stay at my place. At least until he's healthy again. " offered the green eyed doctor helpfully. "Well, that would be nice...he doesn't really look healthy." Claire took a carefully glance at Caius.

His body was pretty tense and shivered slightly, while his eyes were slightly bloodshot and appeared to be a bit glassy. To her it seemed like he wasn't really used to this cold weather. Like a summer flower that was exposed to the cold winter weather. Although a flower wasn't a really good comparison to this man. Whatever, all in one he looked really awful . It was the right thing to leave him at her friends place.

"Good good. Well Mr. Caius." Vanille offered the pile of clothes to the amethyst haired man. In response he looked at her with a dark expression on his stern face. He became even more serious since this cat appeared in front of the cheerfully doctors front door.

With a heavy sigh on his dry lips he accepted the clothes and got slowly up. He had his difficulties. Claire noticed how damn tall Caius was. He stood head and shoulders above her.

"Is there... some room in that I-"

"Sure! Down the corridor. Should I help you or..." Vanille looked up at Caius' face.

"No.", was his quick answer. He wasn't some little infant that would need to be taken care of.

"I can walk by myself."

"Sure..." the orange haired woman scratched the back of her head.

Caius gave the doctor a quick nod before he left the crowded bathroom followed by the cat. Leaving the thoughtful faces of Vanille and Claire behind.

"And you are sure, that keeping that man here is okay to you?" Claire was slightly concerned

"Yep, don't worry. If you can't take him to a hospital, then he has to stay at least somewhere, am I right?" Vanille gave the rose haired woman a bright smile.

"Yes..well..I hope he won't be a burden to you. I think I'm deeply in your dept, again."

"Don't worry. And now you should go and look after your dog. And don't forget to visit Serah." the shorter woman touched Claires left forearm softly.

"Oh yeah." she nearly forgot about her sister, once again.

"Aaaah I knew it" the orange haired woman giggled knowingly.

"Yeah yeah. You are right, I have to go now." the officer looked down on herself. "I still look like a bloody mess."

* * *

><p>Well well, I hope you liked this chapter. Somehow I had my difficulties with it. Particularly with the part with the cat that should come after the last chapter. So I had to skip it slightly and let Lightning mention the cat. I hope you don't mind ^^. And the part with the Yeul that loved flowers trying to pull out Caius' sword was meant to be rather symbolic. Like she's ready to take that burden if Caius can at least have a bit of a... "peaceful" life.<p> 


End file.
